約束 と 桜 の 木
by InfiKiss
Summary: -Promise and Sakura Tree- Janji itu sakral. Pohon Sakura tua biasanya memiliki kemampuan magis tersendiri. — Ketika tengah menunggu Midorima yang mencari jimat di sebuah kuil, Takao melihat pohon Sakura yang berguguran. Kenangan Sakura membawanya kembali ke beberapa ratus tahun lalu dimana ia melihat sosok dirinya dan Midorima dalam keadaan yang berbeda; Kazunari dan Shintarou.


_~Janji itu sakral._

_Pohon Sakura tua biasanya memiliki kemampuan magis tersendiri.~_

**.**

**約束****と****桜****の****木**

**-Promise and Sakura Tree-**

**By InfiKiss**

**Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**.**

**Midorima Shintarou**

**Takao Kazunari**

**~MidoTaka / ShinKazu~**

**.**

**Semi-Canon, OOT, typo(s), Reincarnation!MidoTaka, Shonen-ai**

**Happy reading!**

**.**

"Shin-chan~ Ooi, Shin-chan~" Rengekkan Takao Kazunari mungkin menjadi satu hal yang sejak sepuluh menit tadi mampir di kedua gendang telinga Midorima Shintarou. Bahkan untuk menoleh kebelakang pun Midorima sudah enggan. Ia tahu Takao pasti sudah tertinggal jauh dibelakang karena suaranya terdengar tak sekencang tadi.

Merasa diabaikan oleh si maniak Oha-asa, jelas saja Takao semakin gusar. "Shin-chan! Aku lelah!"

"Berisik sekali kau, Bakao." Akhirnya Midorima menoleh. Ditatapnya Takao yang tertinggal di lima anak tangga ke bawah. Tatapan matanya sinis, namun sebersit kilatan kasihan juga ikut tampak di sepasang manik zamrudnya.

Midorima menaikkan kacamata yang sebenarnya tak turun sama sekali. Lagi-lagi diliriknya Takao yang menaiki satu anak tangga dengan sekuat tenaga. Sepertinya meniti seratus anak tangga benar-benar membuat _point guard_ Shuutoku itu kewalahan.

Ini demi _lucky item_—itu yang Midorima tahu.

Jadi Takao sudah pasti tengah menyalahkan Oha-asa sialan yang membuatnya harus mati-matian meniti seratus anak tangga menuju kuil di atas sana (Takao bahkan tak peduli apa nama kuil itu).

Ini semua gara-gara ramalan yang mengatakan cancer harus mengambil kertas ramalan dari kuil Zakuro yang terletak tak jauh di perbatasan Tokyo. Karena itulah Takao harus menerima nasib dirinya untuk mengayuh gerobak kebesaran Midorima dari sekolah menuju kuil. Seakan belum selesai, disini pun Takao dikejutkan oleh jumlah anak tangga yang mencapai seratus banyaknya.

_Gila_. Midorima Shintarou sungguh Oha-asa _freak_. Berani bertaruh mungkin dia akan menceburkan diri ke laut Okinawa di tengah musim dingin jika Oha-asa mengatakan itu adalah _lucky item_-nya.

_Obsessive Compulsive Disorder_ yang terselubung. Oha-asa maniak! Pokoknya semua hinaan terpatri di benak Takao untuk pemuda berambut hijau rumput tersebut.

Midorima menjadi orang pertama yang sampai di anak tangga paling atas. Sekali lagi ia melirik ke bawah untuk melihat Takao yang berjalan sempoyongan ke arahnya. Kasihan juga sebenarnya. Tapi jelas Midorima tak akan mengatakan apapun.

_Tsundere_.

"Kau lemah sekali, persis kakek-kakek-_nodayo_. Baru segitu saja kelelahan."

Itu karena Takao normal! Semua orang normal jelas akan kelelahan jika harus menaiki seratus anak tangga!

"Kau tidak normal, Shin-chan~" caci Takao penuh dendam.

Mendengarnya, tapi Midorima tak mau ambil pusing. Begitu Takao sampai di hadapannya, pemilik julukan _super shooter_ mantan Teikou itu langsung berjalan meninggalkan Takao. Namun sebelumnya, siapa sangka Midorima sudah melemparkan sekaleng cola ke arah Takao yang menerimanya sedikit gelagapan.

Midorima tak menoleh. Ia hanya bicara datar, "Tunggu saja disini. Aku hanya mau mengambil kertas ramalan." Lalu langkahnya membawa tubuh tinggi itu semakin jauh dari Takao yang berdecak di belakangnya.

Memiliki teman seorang _tsundere_ itu merepotkan.

Kini pandangan mata Takao menyapu seluruh daerah kuil yang tak terlalu ramai. Takao hanya menemukan dua ekor anjing jenis _Akita Inu_ yang masih kecil tengah berlari-lari di halaman kuil. Juga dua orang Biksu yang berada di halaman samping tengah menyapu daun kering.

Sekeliling kuil ditumbuhi oleh pohon-pohon tinggi yang sudah tua dan kokoh. Kuil itu kelihatan luas dengan sebuah sumur yang tertutup ada di bagian utara kuil—membuat Takao mendadak merinding karena teringat akan Sadako yang keluar dari sumur. Mungkinkah dari sumur itu juga akan keluar Sadako?

Lalu ia melihat sebuah pohon Sakura besar yang terletak di sisi selatan kuil. Ini awal musim gugur, jelas saja pohon Sakura itu menarik perhatiannya. Beberapa kelopak merah muda berguguran setiap kali angin menggoyangkan batangnya. Masih terhitung rimbun juga. Dan warna lembut merah jambu itu seakan menarik kaki Takao untuk mendekatinya.

"Sakura…" gumamnya dan kini sudah berdiri di depan pohon itu.

Aneh. Takao tahu ada sebersit perasaan aneh yang menyelimuti hatinya begitu melihat pohon kokoh ini. Entah bagaimana menjelaskannya, tapi seakan kerinduan yang dalam menyesap begitu kuat di relung hatinya. Dada Takao terasa agak sesak tanpa alasan pasti.

"Pohon ini sudah berusia ratusan tahun," Mendadak seseorang menghampiri Takao. Kelihatan dari baju yang ia kenakan dan kepala botak, Takao tahu beliau seorang Biksu. Garis-garis wajah yang menua itu kelihatan ramah saat ia tersenyum ke arah Takao. Kedua matanya membentuk ceruk gelap di lingkaran bawah mata. Mungkin usianya mendekati angka lima puluh.

Takao tersenyum sopan. "Pantas besar sekali."

"Kau tahu, Nak? Terkadang pohon Sakura yang sudah tua itu memiliki kekuatan magis tersendiri."

Jika yang mengatakannya Midorima, Takao pasti sudah menertawakannya. Tapi jelas ia memiliki sopan-santun ketika beretika di depan orang tua. Biksu pula.

"Mungkin… Pohon Sakura ini pun memiliki kisah tersendiri yang tak pernah kita tahu."

"Ya." Takao mengangguk sekenanya. "Kukira begitu." Lalu ia menatap lurus pohon Sakura tadi tepat ketika angin menyapu dan menerbangkan beberapa kelopaknya menerpa tubuh Takao.

Saat itulah Takao sadar sesuatu yang aneh terjadi.

Ketika Takao berkedip sekali, saat itulah ia tahu ia tak lagi berada di wilayah kuil yang sama. Takao sudah berada di tempat lain. Tempat yang sama sekali tak Takao kenali. Sebelum sempat pemuda _raven_ itu berteriak atau sekedar panik, maniknya menangkap sosok seorang pemuda lain yang berdiri tak jauh dari tempatnya.

Pemuda itu mengenakkan setelan _kimono_ lengkap ala raja atau bangsawan di zaman edo. Dia memiliki mata yang tajam, manik hitam yang berkilauan dan rambut _raven_ yang senada dengan bola matanya. Tubuhnya tak terlalu tinggi dan ketika ia melirik, sadarlah Takao bahwa lirikannya begitu mirip dengan caranya melirik.

Dia…

Takao!

Takao dalam wujud yang berbeda!

~OoOoO~

"Kazunari-sama…"

Suara bariton itu membuyarkan lamunan pemuda berambut _raven_ yang berdiri di halaman pondok tempatnya tinggal. Ia menoleh dan menemukan seorang pemuda tampan berambut hijau rumput yang sudah menyampirkan selimut tebal di pundaknya. Reflek, yang dipanggil Kazunari menyentuh permukaan selimut itu agar tidak merosot dari bahunya.

Manik hitam Kazunari kembali tertuju lurus ke arah sebuah pohon Sakura yang bermekaran penuh.

"Disini dingin. Masuklah. Saya tak ingin kesehatan Anda memburuk lagi, Kazunari-sama."

"Shintarou," suara Kazunari terdengar datar, "sudah kukatakan untuk memanggilku Kazunari dan berhenti berbicara dengan bahasa formal di depanku."

Yang dipanggil Shintarou hanya tersenyum. "Maaf." Ditepuknya kedua pundak Kazunari pelan, "Tapi saya hanyalah pendamping Anda. Pelindung Anda. Dan saya tak diperbolehkan berbicara kasar kepada putra dari Tuan Besar Hoshakuji."

Jawaban yang membuat Kazunari langsung berdecak kesal.

Padahal, dirinya dan Shintarou tumbuh bersama sejak kecil. Mereka bermain, menembus hutan, menangkap ikan di sungai, bahkan pergi ke ladang. Tapi semua itu berakhir di usia mereka yang kesepuluh dimana sudah saatnya mereka berdua mengikuti upacara kedewasaan. Hari itu Kazunari pun resmi menjadi pewaris utama dari klan Hoshakuji dan Shintarou menjadi pelindungnya, sesuai dengan klan Agatsuma—keluarga Shintarou— yang telah mengabdi sebagai pelindung klan Hoshakuji sejak lama.

Persahabatan itu berubah menjadi hubungan Tuan Muda-pelindung.

Tak ada lagi masa kanak-kanak yang Kazunari dambakan.

Lalu semua itu semakin parah semenjak Kazunari yang berusia lima belas tahun ternyata didiagnosis mengidap TBC dimana pada zaman Heian penyakit ini sungguh sangat mengerikan. Semua orang masih berpikir TBC adalah kutukan dan para penderitanya telah dikutuk setan atau dewa. Tabib ataupun Cenayang pun tak bisa menyembuhkannya.

Disinilah Kazunari berada. Di sebuah pondok yang letaknya agak jauh dari rumah utama klan Hoshakuji. Hidup sendirian dan hanya ditemani sang pelindung setia, Shintarou. Sudah satu tahun Kazunari hidup terisolasi seperti ini.

"Kazunari-sama."

Panggilan Shintarou membuyarkan lamunan Kazunari kala itu. Kembali diliriknya Shintarou yang setia berdiri dibelakangnya.

"Apa yang Anda lamunkan?"

"Hanya sedikit kenangan di masa kecil." Kazunari tersenyum tipis seraya menatap lagi pohon Sakura di depan pondoknya. "Nah, Shintarou," panggilnya.

Shintarou menatap sosok belakang Kazunari tanpa menjawab.

"Jika aku mati…"

Deg.

"Aku ingin kau ada disisiku."

Shintarou benci ini. Shintarou benci tiap kali Kazunari mengungkit soal kematian di depannya. Meski Shintarou sendiri tahu penyakit yang Kazunari derita sama sekali belum ditemukan obatnya, ia sadar cepat atau lambat mungkin Kazunari akan pergi lebih dulu darinya. Perpisahan yang sebenarnya seakan-akan membayangi mereka berdua di belakang. Dewa Kematian seakan tengah menanti Kazunari jauh di depan sana.

Shintarou tak ingin Kazunari bertemu dengan Dewa Kematian secepat itu. Kazunari masih enam belas tahun. Shintarou tahu banyak hal yang ingin Kazunari lakukan.

Dan sejak lama pun Shintarou telah menetapkan pilihannya.

Perlahan ia menepuk lagi pundak Kazunari lembut. "Aku…akan selalu ada disisimu. Bahkan hari dimana kau mati kelak pun, aku akan ikut denganmu."

Janji itu sakral… Mereka berdua sama-sama tahu artinya.

~OoOoO~

Malam ini badai bergemuruh di luar. Anginnya yang kencang memukul-mukul bilik tembok begitu kuat, menimbulkan suara berisik yang mengganggu. Suara batang pohon yang bergesekkan satu sama lain di luar pun tak kalah ribut. Belum lagi suara petir dan derasnya hujan.

Badai musim semi.

"Uhuk! Uhuk!"

Nafas Kazunari tersenggal-senggal. Batuk yang begitu hebat justru menyerangnya ketika ia tengah mencoba terlelap di kegelapan kamar. Ia ingat, baru saja satu jam lalu Shintarou keluar dari kamarnya setelah mematikan lentera di kamar Kazunari. Sekarang Shintarou mungkin sudah terlelap. Ia sama sekali bukan tipe yang bisa terganggu karena badai dan Kazunari tak ingin mengganggu Shintarou karena batuknya.

Lebih penting lagi, Kazunari tak ingin Shintarou tertular penyakitnya.

"Uhuk!"

Tapi Kazunari bisa apa?

Dadanya terasa begitu sakit bahkan rasanya ingin mati saja. Virus yang menyerangnya seakan tengah pesta pora di dalam paru-paru Kazunari. Semakin kuat ia batuk, rasa sakit yang lebih kuat semakin mendera dadanya.

Jika ia harus menderita sakit semacam ini… Kenapa ia tak mati saja?

"Sial.." Nafasnya tersenggal-senggal.

Kazunari meletakkan permukaan tangan di keningnya sendiri dan mengetahui bahwa dirinya agak demam. Peluh mulai menetes dan lagi-lagi tubuhnya semakin lemas. Inilah konsekuensi mengidap TBC. Semakin lama akan semakin lemah dan pada akhirnya akan mati sia-sia.

Kazunari…akan mati sia-sia? Dia tidak mau!

"Shin…tarou—uhuk!"

Jika ia harus mati sekarang, ia ingin Shintarou ada disisinya. Tapi—

"Kazunari-sama!"

"JANGAN MASUK, SHINTAROU!"

—Kazunari tak ingin Shintarou melihatnya dalam kondisi seperti ini.

Tubuh Shintarou bergeming ketika ia mendengar teriakan dari dalam kamar Kazunari. Saat itu, ia baru saja hendak membuka pintu geser kamar itu, tapi tubuhnya terasa membatu begitu yang ia dapat justru larangan dari sang Tuan Muda.

"Kazunari…"

"Jangan—uhuk— jangan masuk…" Suara itu memelan.

Perlahan Shintaro menempelkan satu permukaan tangannya di bilik pintu. Ia ingin masuk ke dalam, paling tidak untuk sekedar berada di sisi Kazunari. Tapi jika Kazunari melarang, Shinatrou juga tak ingin membantahnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" bisik pemuda bermanik hijau itu lirih.

Yang ia dengar adalah suara nafas yang tersenggal-senggal. Meski diluar hujan begitu deras dan badainya berisik, Shintarou bisa mendengar suara nafas Kazunari begitu jelas. Mereka hanya terpisah oleh bilik pintu yang tipis. Meski begitu, Shintarou selalu merasa bahwa Kazunari begitu jauh dari genggamannya.

"Aku…baik-baik saja, Shin. Jangan masuk… Nanti kau—uhuk-uhuk!" Kazunari kembali terbatuk.

Tidak. Shintarou tidak tahan lagi!

Srag.

Pintu itu digeser terbuka begitu cepat. Namun tubuh Shintarou langsung terpasung di lantai kayu begitu mendapati pemandangan mengerikan di hadapannya. Mata Kazunari menatapnya nanar—marah karena sang pelindung melanggar titahnya. Tapi ia tak bisa melakukan apapun karena pandangan itu kini berubah pilu. Air mata menetes dari pelupuk mata Kazunari ketika satu tangan menutupi mulutnya yang mengeluarkan banyak darah.

"Kazu…" Nafas Shintarou tercekat.

"Jangan…" Pemuda itu terisak pelan. "Jangan masuk, Shintarou… Jangan lihat aku yang begitu menyedihkan seperti ini…"

Hati Shintarou hanya bisa pias menatap pemandangan itu.

Kazunari-nya yang dulu ceria dan kuat. Kini tampak begitu rapuh dan tidak berdaya.

~OoOoO~

"_Perang yang dikibarkan oleh klan Fujiwara jelas membuat semua pihak merasa cemas. Jika masih ingin bertahan, kita harus bergabung dengan klan yang kuat. Pemerintah memang dipegang oleh Sang Kaisar, tapi tombak utama jelas berada di Fujiwara. Kawabata akan memulai serangan untuk meruntuhkan pemerintahan Fijiwara di bawah tangan Kaisar."_

Begitulah yang Shintarou dengar dari ketua klan Hoshakuji—Ayah kandung Kazunari.

"_Jadi, Shintarou. Aku menugaskanmu pergi ke benteng Timur Fujiwara untuk membantu perang yang akan segera berlangsung karena penyerangan Kawabata."_

Dan itu adalah perintah yang Shintarou dapatkan.

Sebagai seorang pelindung klan, jelas saja perintah tertinggi berada di tangan Hoshakuji Matsuyama—pemimpin keluarga Hoshakuji— dan Shintarou harus menuruti semua perintah yang keluar darinya. Meski itu artinya ia harus meninggalkan Kazunari untuk beberapa waktu lamanya.

"_Kazunari akan diurus oleh Tabib yang kupercaya. Kau tak perlu mengkhawatirkannya."_

Meski dibilang tak perlu khawatir, tetap saja Shintarou khawatir. Selain dirinya, tak ada satupun yang benar-benar bisa memahami Kazunari.

"Shin-chan~"

Langkah kaki Shintarou yang gontai berhenti ketika satu suara lembut memanggilnya. Pemuda itu menoleh ke satu koridor rumah utama keluarga Hoshakuji dan menemukan seorang gadis cantik berbalut _kimono_ kuning berjalan menghampirinya.

"Kazushia _no ue_," Sopan, pemuda itu membungkuk hormat di hadapan Kakak perempuan Kazunari.

Wanita itu tersenyum anggun. "Apa yang _Ootosama_ katakan kepadamu? Apa ada hubungannya dengan kesehatan Kazunari?"

"Tidak ada." Jawabnya tenang. "Tuan Besar hanya memerintahkan saya untuk terjun ke dalam perang antara klan Kawabata dengan klan Fujiwara. Sepertinya Ayah Anda sudah bersiap untuk mendukung Fujiwara karena klan tersebut memiliki kuasa yang begitu tinggi bahkan lebih dari nama Kaisar. Demi melindungi klan Hoshakuji, bergabung dengan klan kuat jelas harus dilakukan."

Kazushia hanya mengangguk sekenanya. "Lalu bagaimana dengan Kazunari? Ibu melarangku menjenguk Kazunari karena satu bulan lagi upacara pernikahanku dengan Akihiko-sama akan dilangsungkan."

Saat itu satu senyum terpasang di wajah Shintarou. " Aku…akan kembali untuknya. Aku akan tetap setia melindungi Kazunari-sama."

Gadis itu langsung tersenyum haru menatap Shintarou. "Terima kasih… Terima kasih karena kau selalu menjaga Kazunari kami, Shin-chan."

~OoOoO~

Musim semi sebentar lagi akan segera usai. Bunga Sakura yang berada di depan kediaman Kazunari sudah bermekaran sepenuhnya. Warna merah muda kini mendominasi halaman rumah kecil itu dan Kazunari suka. Warna lembut Sakura selalu membuatnya merasa jauh-jauh-jauh lebih sehat. Seperti hari ini, ia berdiri di samping pohon Sakura-nya dan menatap kelopak-kelopak yang jauh berada di atasnya itu.

Sakura…

Orang bilang, pohon Sakura tua selalu memiliki kemampuan magis tersendiri. Pohon Sakura yang tua selalu dijadikan pohon keramat dan katanya bisa menembus waktu. Ibunya pernah mengatakan dongeng itu sewaktu Kazunari kecil dan Kazushia percaya. Kazunari ingat sang Kakak pernah mengubur surat di bawah pohon Sakura yang ada di rumah utama mereka dan berdoa kelak di masa depan surat itu masih tetap ada.

Hari itu, Kazunari menertawai Kazushia dan mengatainya bodoh. Lalu Kazushia menangis dan mengadukan sang Adik kepada Ayah mereka. Kemudian Kazunari dimarahi, lalu dia merajuk dan kabur ke tempat Shintarou dimana keduanya berakhir dengan bermain di dalam hutan.

Ahh… Kenangan masa kecil yang begitu indah.

"Anda harus istirahat, Kazunari-sama."

Senyum yang tadi terpasang di wajah Kazunari pupus. Digantikan oleh cemberut kecil ketika ia melirik Shintarou yang berjalan mendekatinya.

"Kau dipanggil Ayah?"

"Tuan Besar memiliki perintah untuk saya."

Kazunari mengangguk sekenanya tanpa ada niat mencari tahu apa tugas yang diberikan kepada Shintarou. Ia masih ingin sibuk menatap si Sakura.

"Shin, menurutmu apa tahun ini aku bisa melewati musim panas dengan sempurna dan bertemu dengan musim gugur lagi?" tanyanya tiba-tiba yang membuat Shintarou memandanginya keheranan.

Ada angin apa tiba-tiba Kazunari bertanya seperti ini?

"Tentu saja."—meski Shintarou sendiri tak berani terlalu yakin dengan jawabannya.

Kazunari tersenyum kecil. Ia melangkah maju dan menepuk batang kokoh Sakura sambil menengadah menatap merah muda di atasnya. Senyum iseng kini yang terpasang. Lalu ia menoleh untuk menatap Shintarou yang masih tak mengerti dengan pertanyaannya. "Kalau begitu, begitu musim gugur tiba aku dan kau harus _hanami_ di bawah Sakura ini. Aku ingin melihat kelopaknya berguguran." Ujarnya.

Rasa hangat juga sakit mendera batin Shintarou begitu saja. Ia tahu Kazunari masih hidup, tapi tak satupun yang bisa mengira kapan ia mungkin akan mati. Penderita penyakit seperti Kazunari bisa meninggal kapanpun secara tiba-tiba. Dan menanti sampai musim gugur, rasanya Shintarou tak berani menarik satu kesimpulan.

Tapi mungkinkah ia akan membiarkan senyum dan harapan Kazunari sirna?

Tidak.

Jadi pemuda itu melangkah mendekati Kazunari dan ikut menyentuh batang Sakura. "Aku juga ingin melihat kelopak Sakura ini berguguran bersamamu, Kazunari."

"Janji. Kita akan melihatnya bersama?"

Shintarou tersenyum seraya mengangguk. "Aku berjanji."—_aku akan kembali sebelum musim gugur tiba._

Sebuah janji yang terucap jauh di relung hati Shintarou. Iya, dia akan pulang ke sisi Kazunari sebelum musim gugur. Mereka akan melihat gugurnya Sakura bersama. Sebelum musim gugur semua akan usai…

~OoOoO~

Shintarou pergi ke Fujiwara di awal musim panas. Meninggalkan Kazunari yang kini tinggal bersama dengan dua orang pelayan dan satu Tabib. Meski begitu, mereka jelas menjaga jarak dari Kazunari. Satu-satunya yang berani berdekatan cukup lama dengannya hanya sang Tabib. Kedua pelayannya hanya akan mendatangi Kazunari ketika Kazunari harus makan dan ketika mengingatkan sang Tuan untuk istirahat.

Waktu Kazunari kini ia lewatkan seorang diri.

"Belakangan penyakitku tidak sering kambuh. Apa aku sudah sembuh?"

Siang itu Kazunari iseng berjalan-jalan di sekitar pondoknya. Musim panas tahun ini tidak segila tahun sebelumnya. Kazunari sendiri hanya mengenakkan _kimono_ satu lapis berwarna putih—mirip dengan baju tidurnya— dan sebuah kipas terselip di balik _obi_-nya.

"Panas…"

Kakinya kini melangkah pasti di atas jalan setapak bebatuan di sisi selatan pondoknya. Dari sudut itu, ia masih bisa melihat si pohon Sakura yang kokoh tak terlalu jauh. Senyum Kazunari muncul dan segera ia berlari kecil mendekati pohon itu.

"Kazunari-sama! Tolong jangan berlari, nanti Anda terjatuh!" seru seorang pelayan dari pondok tapi Kazunari tak mengindahkannya.

Dan…

Bruk.

…benar saja Kazunari terjatuh.

"Uhh~ Sakit~"

"Kazunari-sama!"

Sebelum pelayan-pelayannya ribut, Kazunari langsung duduk di tanah dan menatap mereka sambil melambaikan tangan, mengisyaratkan bahwa dirinya tak apa-apa sehingga kedua pelayan itu tak perlu menghampirinya. Kazunari terjatuh tepat di depan pohon Sakura dan kini ia duduk memandangi pohon tua itu.

Musim gugur akan segera tiba…

"Shintarou…pasti menepati janjinya. Kita akan melihat kelopak Sakura ini berguguran bersama-sama."

~OoOoO~

"Perang yang terjadi di benteng Timur Fujiwara sangat mengerikan."

Kazunari yang kala itu tengah menikmati makan malamnya langsung terdiam begitu mendengar kasak-kusuk dari balik bilik kayu dimana ia tahu kedua pelayannya ada disana bersama sang Tabib. Tentu saja ia langsung menajamkan pendengarannya.

"Banyak sekali korban meninggal. Kudengar, hanya beberapa saja yang selamat."

Deg.

Dada Kazunari kini berdebar-debar. Nafsu makannya hilang sudah.

"Kalau tidak salah, Shintarou-sama ikut terjun ke perang itu 'kan?"

"Iya. Iya. Aku dengar Shintarou-sama ada disana. Tapi entah bagaimana nasibnya. Sama sekali tak ada kabar dari semua prajurit klan Hoshakuji yang ikut terlibat perang itu."

"Mungkinkah semua prajurit Hoshakuji meninggal dalam perang?"

Saat itulah kedua sunpit yang tadi berada di antara jemari Kazunari terlepas dan membentur pinggiran mangkuknya. Debaran dan rasa takut yang beberapa menit lalu ia rasakan kini terbukti. Selama tiga bulan ini memang ia tak mendapat kabar dari Shintarou. Tapi Kazunari yakin tak adanya kabar bukan berarti hal buruk terjadi kepada sahabatnya itu.

Kazunari tahu Shintarou pasti akan kembali.

Karena Shintarou sudah berjanji.

"_Aku juga ingin melihat kelopak Sakura ini berguguran bersamamu, Kazunari."_

Sebentar lagi musim gugur tiba…

Shintarou pasti akan pulang 'kan?

~OoOoO~

Malam ini mungkin malam terburuk dari beberapa malam yang Kazunari lewati sejak ia tak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan kedua pelayannya. Baru saja, ia mendapat kunjungan dari sang Ayah yang katanya membawa sebuah berita. Awalnya Kazunari berpikir sang Ayah membawa berita baik mengenai pernikahan Kazushia dua bulan yang lalu. Tapi semua pikiran itu musnah begitu Kazunari melihat ekspresi sedih terpasang di wajah sang Ayah.

"Berat mengatakannya kepadamu, Kazunari. Tapi…"

Kazunari benci bertele-tele. Ia tidak sabar mendengar apa yang sang Ayah katakan. Kini, satu persatu kemungkinan terburuk sudah tersusun rapi di benaknya. Jadi Kazunari kira ia akan siap saat kabar buruk terlontar dari bibir petinggi klan Hoshakuji tersebut.

Apapun. Seburuk apapun. Kazunari akan siap mendengarnya.

"Tak ada satupun prajurit Hoshakuji yang selamat di perang Fujiwara-Kawabata."

Seburuk apapun… Kazunari akan siap… Meski…

Bibir pemuda itu terkatup rapat-rapat. Tubuhnya lemas. Hatinya mencelos. Tanpa dilanjutkan pun, Kazunari sudah paham apa yang akan dikatakan sang Ayah selanjutnya. Ada dua petuntuk disini; prajurit dan tak ada yang selamat. Jadi jika ditarik satu garis lurus maka hanya ada satu jawaban yang tersedia baginya.

Shintarou pun tidak selamat.

Itu jawabannya.

Tapi hati Kazunari tidak mau menyerah. Ditatapnya sang Ayah penasaran. "Bagaimana dengan Shintarou?"

Manik _raven_ sang Ayah memandanginya tak percaya. Bagaimana bisa puteranya masih menanyakan hal yang jelas-jelas jawabannya terkatakan di awal pembicaraan mereka tadi. Jika ia bilang tak satupun prajurit Hoshakuji yang selamat, itu artinya Shintarou pun…

"Kazunari. Shintarou—"

"Shintarou masih hidup 'kan!" Bukan pertanyaan, melainkan pernyataan. Shintarou harus hidup! Begitu yang Kazunari pikirkan.

"Kazu—"

"Jangan bilang ia pun mati! Apa _Otoosama_ melihat jasadnya?!"

"Memang tak ditemukan tubuhnya, tapi—"

"Itu artinya Shintarou mungkin masih hidup! Shintarou mungkin sekarang tengah berjuang untuk pulang! Entah diaman, di suatu tempat, Shintarou pasti berusaha kembali kesini! Jangan katakan seolah-olah Shintarou juga mati sebelum kau tunjukkan kepadaku mayatnya, _Otoosama_!" Emosi Kazunari tak terbendung lagi. Ia marah, hancur, kecewa. Meski setengah hatinya menertawakan ledakan emosi yang jelas sia-sia, setengah hatinya tetap memegang kepercayaan kuat bahwa Shintarou akan pulang.

Ah, bukan—Shintarou pasti pulang!

Bukankah ia sudah berjanji?

Tanpa Kazunari sadari, ia langsung berdiri dan menatap nanar sang Ayah. "Shintarou pasti pulang. Aku percaya kepadanya!" Kemudian meninggalkan sang Ayah begitu saja tanpa membungkuk sopan seperti seharusnya.

Kakinya dihentak-hentakkan, membuat lantai kayu pondoknya berdecit-decit samar dan menimbulkan kegaduhan malam itu. Tapi Kazunari tak mau peduli. Ia merasa sangat marah dengan kata-kata sang Ayah. Dan tak bisa dipungkiri ia pun merasa marah kepada Shintarou yang sama sekali tak mengirim kabar untuknya.

Paling tidak, kirimlah satu pesan yang membuat Kazunari yakin Shintarou pasti masih hidup.

Langkah kaki Kazunari berhenti saat ia berada di koridor luar pondoknya dimana ia bisa melihat pohon Sakura tua itu dari sana. Samar, ia menemukan beberapa kelopak sudah mulai berterbangan tertiup angin.

Musim gugur sudah tiba.

Mereka ingin melihat Sakura berguguran bersama-sama 'kan?

"Jangan…" Mendadak hati Kazunari tercekat. Tanpa pikir panjang, pemuda itu berlari ke halaman tanpa alas kaki. Tak peduli kakinya kotor atau jemarinya kedinginan, Kazunari hanya ingin menghampiri pohon itu untuk memohon sesuatu.

Sesuatu yang mustahil.

"Jangan gugur dulu!" serunya ketika menepuk batang kokoh sang Sakura.

Pikirannya terasa kosong. Beberapa kenangannya dengan Shintarou berputar-putar seakan tengah mengejek sifat keras kepalanya yang tidak mau menerima kenyataan. Rasa sakit yang begitu kuat mendera dadanya ketika ia mulai memukuli batang besar itu berkali-kali. Bukan hanya dadanya, kini kedua tangannya pun memerah dan mulai memar.

"Kazunari-sama! Apa yang Anda lakukan disana?!" bahkan teriakan panik para pelayan pun diabaikannya.

Kazunari menangis. Hatinya sesak. Rasa sakit yang ia tahan saat mendengar berita beberapa hari yang lalu, malam itu tertumpah begitu manisnya di depan pohon Sakura.

"Jangan gugur dulu, kumohon~" lirihnya. "Jangan gugur sampai Shintarou pulang, kumohon~ Jangan…jangan…"

Tubuh ringkih itu merosot turun dan duduk berimpuh di tanah. Meski begitu, kedua tangan Kazunari masih setia memukuli batang Sakura meski tak sekencang awalnya. Perasaannya bagai cermin yang kini hancur berkeping-keping dan ia tahu tak ada cara untuk mengembalikannya lagi seperti semula.

Ia hanya bisa menangis. Memanggil nama Shintarou meski hanya angin yang menjawab.

"Shin…"

Padahal keinginannya begitu sederhana. Jika ia meninggal, ia ingin Shintarou berada disisinya.

"Kau akan pulang…'kan?"

Janji Shintarou pun sederhana. Bahwa ia ingin melihat gugurnya Sakura bersama dengan Kazunari.

"Kumohon jangan gugur dulu…hiks. Jangan gugur sampai Shintarou kembali…"

Tapi kenapa? Kenapa yang begitu sederhana terkadang sangat sulit untuk diwujudkan?

.

.

Hoshakuji Kazunari meninggal di pertengahan musim gugur akibat penyakitnya yang semakin parah. Saat ia tahu Shintarou sudah meninggal dalam perang, ia menolak berinteraksi dengan siapapun. Kazunari menolak makan kecuali jika dipaksa, ia sama sekali tak mau bicara dan hanya mengurung dirinya di dalam kamar. Meski begitu, Kazunari meminta pelayannya untuk menyapu semua guguran bunga Sakura di halaman dan membawanya ke kamar Kazunari. Membuat kamar itu seakan-akan dibanjiri oleh kelopak merah muda yang berserakan penuh menutupi lantai kayunya.

Sampai akhir hayatnya, Kazunari pun meninggal dengan dikelilingi kelopak Sakura-nya.

Begini cukup untuknya. Meski saat ia meninggal tak ada Shintarou disisinya, tapi Sakura seakan mampu menggantikan Shintarou sampai kelak janji keduanya akan terkabulkan.

Kazunari percaya.

~OoOoO~

Tubuh Takao bergetar begitu kilasan film yang diputar sang Sakura berhenti. Semua terlihat begitu nyata. Tiap adegan, dialog, emosi, seakan melebur begitu kuat dalam hati Takao. Awalnya ia mengira ini hanya mimpi, tapi sekuat apapun ia berteriak ia tak bisa melakukan apapun selain menonton drama dua orang yang begitu mirip dirinya dan Midorima.

Apa ini?

Apa mereka berdua sosok Takao dan Midorima di masa lalu?

Jadi Takao dan Midorima yang sekarang…reinkarnasi?

Takao tak percaya pada hal semacam itu. Tapi begitu ia teringat kata-kata Biksu tadi, bahwa pohon Sakura tua kadang memiliki kekuatan magis tersendiri, kini Takao mempercayainya. Paling tidak ia tahu, semua potongan kenangan tadi mungkin ingatan sang pohon Sakura tentang dua manusia yang ia lihat dulu.

Sakura menjadi saksi akan Kazunari dan Shintarou yang berpisah begitu saja.

"Takao, maaf membuatmu menunggu lama-_nodayo_."

Deg.

Midorima yang baru saja muncul langsung tercengang saat melihat Takao berdiri di depan pohon Sakura. Bukan Takao-nya yang membuat Midorima terkejut, tapi kenyataan bahwa yang ada dihadapannya justru sosok Takao yang mengenakan _hakama_ putih dan menoleh menatapnya dengan air mata meleleh di kedua pipinya.

Bibir Midorima terkatup rapat. Ada apa dengan temannya itu? Kapan Takao berganti _gakuran_ dengan _hakama_? Tapi tidak. Midorima tahu ketika dia melihat Takao tadi pemuda itu masih mengenakkan _gakuran_ hitam Shuutoku, kok.

"Shintarou…"

Takao tak pernah memanggilnya seperti itu!

Langkah pemuda itu perlahan menuju Mudorima. Sebenarnya Midorima ingin bergerak meninggalkan Takao, tapi itu juga tak mungkin ia lakukan. Pandangan yang terpancar dari sosok yang mirip Takao itu begitu menghanyutkannya. Matanya penuh dengan kerinduan dan luka yang begitu dalam.

Mata yang membuat Midorima mendadak merasakan kerinduan yang begitu kuat merasuk di dadanya.

Perasaan apa ini?

"Shintarou, akhirnya kau kembali."

"Ta—"

"Aku tahu kau akan pulang untuk menepati janji itu." Takao sudah sampai di depan Midorima. Kini ia menengadah untuk memandangi manik hijau milik Midorima. Jemarinya terangkat ketika ia menyentuh kacamata Midorima.

Mendadak wajah Midorima merona. Dadaya berdegup cepat tanpa alasan pasti.

"Aku senang…bisa melihat gugurnya Sakura ini bersamamu, Shin."

"Takao, ada apa denganmu?"

"Takao?" Kening pemuda kecil dihadapannya mengkerut. "Sejak kapan kau memanggilku begitu, Shintarou? Panggil aku Kazunari." Titahnya lembut sambil menepuk dada Midorima.

Perlahan Takao mendekatkan wajahnya dan menyandarkannya di dada Midorima. "Aku bahagia, Shintarou. Aku bahagia… Terima kasih karena kau menepati janjimu dan pulang ke sisiku."

Mendadak angin bertiup cukup kencang. Kelopak-kelopak Sakura berguguran semakin banyak dan membuat kabur pandangan Midorima yang segera menutupi matanya dengan lengan. Hanya beberapa detik berselang sampai akhirnya Midorima kembali membuka mata dan menemukan Takao yang mengenakan _gakuran_ kini sudah ada dihadapannya.

"Taka—" Namun belum sempat ia menyebut nama Takao, kedua tangannya dengan sigap menangkap tubuh Takao yang mendadak oleng. Midorima memeganginya agar tubuh itu tak terjatuh di tanah. "Takao? Hei, Takao?"

Tak ada balasan. Takao seperti tertidur. Namun yang membuat Midorima heran adalah bibir pemuda itu melengkungkan senyum tipis, seakan-akan ia telah lega akan sesuatu. Dan satu tetes air mata mengalir di sudut matanya.

Apa yang baru saja terjadi?

Kini Midorima memandangi pohon Sakura yang begitu kokoh berdiri di hadapan mereka.

Siapa sosok yang begitu mirip dengan Takao tadi?

~OoOoO~

Angin semilir menerpa tubuh Takao. Suara kayu yang berderak-derak juga roda besi seakan mengusik pemuda itu dari tidur lelapnya. Dan tepat saat gerobak kayu itu berderak cukup kuat karena melewati gundakan aspal, Takao langung membuka mata dengan panik karena dikiranya ada gempa lokal.

Hal pertama yang Takao lihat adalah langit yang masih biru. Masih siang.

"Uhh~ Aku ketiduran~" keluhnya seraya mengucek mata dan beranjak bangun.

Awalnya Takao tak percaya dengan kenyataan kini ia yang duduk di atas gerobak dan Midorima yang mengayuh. Padahal sepanjang ia berteman dengan maniak Oha-asa itu, tak pernah sekalipun Midorima mengayuh gerobak mereka. Apa cancer mendapat peruntungan buruk, atau Takao memang sedang ketiban rejeki siang ini?

"Shin—" Belum sempat ia memanggil Midorima, Takao terkejut saat yang ia lihat justru punggung seseorang yang mengenakkan _hakama_ hitam tengah mengayuh gerobak. Helaian rambut hijau dan postur tubuh itu memang milik Midorima. Tapi bajunya…

"Kau sudah bangun-_nodayo_?" Bayangan pemuda ber-_hakama_ tadi menghilang saat Midorima bicara.

"Shin-chan?" Takao hanya bisa mengerjapkan pandangannya begitu saja. Sekali lagi ia mengucek matanya dengan heran dan bergumam, "Sepertinya mataku mulai rusak seperti matanya Shin-chan, nih."

Midorima memutar bola matanya. Malas menanggapi. Sudah cukup keanehan yang ia dapati hari ini. Tak perlu ditambah rumit gara-gara celotehan Takao 'kan?

"Ah, _nee_, Shin-chan," Takao beringsut maju dan bersandar di bagian depan gerobak. Kini ia berada cukup dekat dengan Midorima yang fokus mengayuh dengan nafas teratur. "Aku mimpi aneh tadi. Aku melihat dua orang yang begitu mirip denganku dan Shin-chan tapi dari zaman yang berbeda." Pemuda itu terkekeh iseng. "Dan disitu Shin-chan jadi pengawalku masa,"

Untuk yang ini, Midorima tak bisa untuk tidak berdecak dan menimpali. Mana mau dia menjadi pengawal Takao. Jangan mimpi!

"Sampai mati pun aku tak mau menjadi pengawalmu. Kau, yang seharusnya menjadi budakku, Takao."

"Huu~ Tapi dimimpiku justru Shin-chan yang sangat perhatian denganku!"

"Jangan percaya akan mimpi-_nanodayo_. Mimpi itu tidak realistis."

"Kau sendiri percaya pada Oha-asa, Shin-chan."

"Mimpi dan Oha-asa jelas beda."

Bibir Takao mengerucut lucu. Disandarkan kedua lengannya di pinggir gerobak kayu dan ia menumpukan kepalanya disana sambil memandangi sudut samping wajah Midorima yang tertangkap sedikit oleh matanya.

Ia tersenyum. "Dan di mimpiku itu… Shin-chan kelihatan sangat keren."

Midorima berdecak lagi. "Jangan membuatku kesal, Bakao." Dengan satu tangan memegangi kemudi, satu tangan ia gunakan untuk menaikkan kacamata yang sebenarnya masih dalam posisi yang sama. Itu hanya cara Midorima mengurangi tensi grogi dalam dirinya kalau tengah diledek begini.

Sadar akan hal itu, Takao tertawa pelan.

"Jangan tertawa! Tunggu! Kenapa juga aku harus mengayuh sementara kau enak-enakan duduk! Ganti, ganti! Aku lelah dan kau yang harusnya mengayuh, bukan aku. Kau itu pelayanku, Takao." Cerocos Midorima panjang lebar tapi toh ia tetap mengayuh.

Tawa Takao semakin kencang. "Dasar, Shin-chan. Nanti aku traktir ramen, deh."

"Ramen saja tidak cukup-_nodayo_. Kau harus mencarikan lucky item-kun untuk besok." Balas Midorima cuek.

Tanpa banyak bicara, Takao mengiyakan saja. "Memangnya apa _lucky item_ untuk besok?"

"Jimat dari kuil Kenzo yang ada di perfektur Saitama."

"Apa?! Kau gila, Shin-chan! Kau gila! Itu jaraknya jauh banget!"

Kali ini gantian Midorima yang terkekeh iseng karena reaksi syok Takao tadi.

Biarlah apa yang ia lihat di pohon Sakura tadi menjadi rahasia pribadinya saja. Takao tak perlu tahu. Toh Midorima hanya percaya satu hal; mungkin dulu, entah berapa ratus tahun yang lalu, dirinya dan Takao pernah berada di satu posisi yang setara seperti sekarang; menjadi teman, mengikat satu janji, kemudian berpisah begitu saja tanpa ada ucapan pasti.

Dan mungkin…mereka berdua kini bertemu untuk menuntaskan satu janji yang dulu tak sempat diwujudkan.

Ya… Mungkin saja.

Tak ada satupun yang tahu.

.

.

~Owari~


End file.
